Organization XIII, The Musical Event
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Music moments for the Organization XIII! You might know some songs, you might not! PM me if you need to know what song is what! Couples: Roxas/Xion, Axel/OC, Xemnas/OC, Saix/OC, Larxene/Marluxia!


Running on Sunshine

Loud music came from a room in the Organization XIII castle. The special member Gaia was stripped down to her tee-shirt and boy-short underwear and she was busting some moves across the floor. She had some sunglasses on and she began dancing in a provocative way. Since no one was there to nag her, she could dance any way she wanted to without her superiors staring at her.

As she was shaking it, she heard that familiar deep voice say from her doorway, "Getting some workout in, Number XV?"

Gaia whirled around and whipped her sunglasses off to look at Xemnas. "Yes," she answered shyly, "Superior…Xemnas…" She grinned half-heartedly and looked down in embarrassment as she turned her stereo off.

She pulled a pair of black capris on and sat on her bed, still flushing from Xemnas catching her. "Can I help you, Superior?" she asked softly, not quite meeting his golden eyes.

Instead of answering, Xemnas called Demyx, the ditzy, sitar-playing Number IX, and the younger Nobody began playing his stringed instrument. The song was infectious and full of twang but it made Gaia nervous because how Xemnas was staring at her. The look he gave her was unhidden hunger. She recognized the look because he had been giving her that look for the past few months, even though he tried to hide it. Why was he doing this now?

"Here we go," sang Xemnas seductively, a teasing glow in his eyes.

"Oh, boy," sighed Demyx as he played, "here he goes again."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gaia nervously, giving the blond-haired an anxious look.

"Hee-hee," chuckled Demyx suggestively. "I think you're gonna find out."

_"Girl, you got me trippin' on sunshine,"_ sang Xemnas, sitting down next to her as if he was coming onto her. _"God knows you just made my day, Since you came around, no, I just can't slow down, no, I wanna see you walkin' my way."_ As he sang that bit, he stroked Gaia's shoulder softly, causing her stomach to jump in delight.

Feeling totally embarrassed, Gaia decided to play along and nodded nervously with a small smile on her face. "Alright," she said lightly.

_"Girl, you got me thinkin' about diamonds," _continued Xemnas, grinning seductively.

"Huh?" was Gaia's nervous response as she stared at him.

_"Gettin' down on one knee, maybe two, oh love." _He gave her a flirtatious look and pulled her up by the hand to dance with her closely.

Gaia half-heartedly moved along until he spun her and pressed her up against his strong body tightly. She slid her hand under his arm and touched his back tenderly.

_"People may stop and stare but I don't even care, no, Just as long as I am with you…" _With that, he held her tightly in a warm, strong embrace that got her knees weak.

_"You got me runnin' on sunshine," _he sang lovingly. _"Ain't no clouds getting in my way…"_

"U-uh, S-superior," stammered Gaia, feeling her body get hot with arousal.

_"I must be runnin' on sunshine," _he continued as if she didn't speak. _"Ain't no rain getting in my way…"_

"That's nice," remarked Gaia, swallowing nervously.

Xemnas once again pulled her tight against him, moving close enough for them to kiss but they didn't. _"Girl, you got me acting real crazy," _he sang in a sinfully husky voice.

"I thought you were already crazy," admitted Gaia, chuckling slightly.

_"Chasing tail like some old dog," _he continued hotly, placing his lips to her ear.

"I thought Saix was the dog," she admitted once more, sounding shrill with nerves.

_"Ooh, I got this rocket," _sang Xemnas, grounding up against her like they were dirty dancing. _"In my front left pocket, Ready to explode like a bomb…"_

Since he sounded serious, Gaia placed a hand on his left pocket to feel for an explosive but was pleased to feel there wasn't one there. He took that opportunity to take her hand in his.

_"Something tells me your name is Lucy," _he continued, wrapping his arms around her trim waist so she couldn't escape.

"No," she giggled, shaking her head slightly.

_"Cuz everything keeps shakin' around." _He turned her so her back faced his front.

He placed his arms around her waist and they began grinding together in a mating fashion. Heat went through Gaia's body and her nerves began to melt away.

_"We can cut the rule," _he sang, pressing his lips to her ear again.

"We can?" breathed Gaia, looking back at him.

_"Make these walls go boom…" _That made her blush because he was insinuating to sex, which was what Gaia wanted right now.

_"We can do this right here and now, now, now." _With that, Xemnas pulled Gaia onto her bed and got close to her.

_"You got me running on sunshine," _he continued, straddling her hips wantonly. _"Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way." _He nuzzled her hair gently but that only made her regain her strength.

Gaia got up and pulled Xemnas to his feet, giving him a cool look. _"Hey just get over yourself," _she sang in a pure, soft voice. _"This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself." _She pushed Xemnas into a wall and got close to him teasingly.

_"Hey just get over yourself," _she repeated in that same cool tone. _"This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself-self-self-self." _As she sang those last three words, she waggled her finger at him playfully.

"Okay," he replied seductively, stroking her thigh.

_"You got me running on sunshine," _sang Gaia, smiling at him. _"Ain't not clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way." _

Xemnas wrapped his arms around Gaia's waist and pulled her up so her legs would wrap against his hips. He took that opportunity to peck her lips gently. _"You got me running on sunshine," _he sang lovingly. _"Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way. Lord knows you just made my day." _

Gaia grinned and placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be. _"No doubt," _she sang gently. _"No doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky…" _

_ "Ain't no rain getting in my way…" _he sang after she did in response.

_"No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky…"_

_ "You got me running on sunshine…"_

_ "No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky…"_

_ "Ain't no rain getting in my way…" _

_ "No doubt, no doubt about it, and there ain't no clouds in my sky…"_

_ "Just as long as I am with my baby, yeah…"_ sang Xemnas, finally swooping to kiss her lips passionately.

When they finished, Demyx stopped playing the sitar and left but the two lovers continued kissing voraciously. Finally, the two fell on the bed and resumed to have sex. In the loving euphoria, the two felt like they truly were running on sunshine and their hearts took them there, just as they hoped it would.

~Fin~

_**A/N: Okay, this song that was used is by Jesus Jackson originally but I used the one that the Grey's Anatomy stars sang! It's called Running on Sunshine. Please leave nice comments!**_


End file.
